


bumping, tumbling

by sur (reclist)



Series: iKON Drabbles [9]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor Injuries, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclist/pseuds/sur
Summary: The first thing Jiwon tells Junhwe before starting their volleyball game against the other members is to be careful not to hurt himself. But, of course, Junhwe doesn’t listen.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Series: iKON Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043865
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	bumping, tumbling

The first thing Jiwon tells Junhwe before starting their volleyball game against the other members is to be careful not to hurt himself. But, of course, Junhwe doesn’t listen. He throws himself into the game like it’s life or death, and in one bad dive trying to catch the ball he smashes his elbow on the hard wooden floor.

At first he acts like nothing happened, but every move hurt more, and three minutes later he’s asking for a time-out.

“I just need a second,” he says, stepping away from the court in search of a cold energy drink to press against his elbow.

Jiwon knows instantly something is wrong. Junhwe would never step out from a challenge unless he really needed it.

He walks up to Junhwe, who was sitting on the floor holding the energy drink against his skin.

“Did you get hurt?” He asks even though he already knows the answer.

“It’s just sore,” Junhwe tries to explain himself away. “I’m okay.”

Jiwon frowns and sighs. He sits down next to Junhwe and takes the cold drink from him to press it against Junhwe’s elbow himself. He’d say I told you so, but he’s sure Junhwe doesn’t need to hear it to know it.

Jiwon smiles at Junhwe, and Junhwe stays still for a second as he looks at Jiwon. Jiwon cracks a smile. “Want me to kiss it better?”

Junhwe blushes. He’s slowly getting used to Jiwon’s displays of affection, but it still catches him by surprise. “I–” he tries, unsuccessfully.

Jiwon doesn’t wait for an answer. He leans forward, catching Junhwe’s lower lip between his.

It’s a short kiss, just a press of skin, but it instantly makes Junhwe feel better.

Junhwe smiles shyly.

“Feeling better?” Jiwon asks.

Junhwe would be lying if he said no. “Yeah. I’m okay.” The _thanks to you_ is implied.

They get back on the court a few minutes later, ready to keep playing.

They’re gonna kick ass, Jiwon can tell.

**Author's Note:**

> something short and sweet requested on curiouscat. kudos and comments appreciated! and you can [follow me on twitter](https://twitter.com/slutjinhwan)


End file.
